


Луденские бесы

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Спок, демон и инквизитор, направляется в Луден, чтобы разобраться в одном запутанном деле. Настоятельница монастыря Лудена, Рэнд, выдвинула обвинения против мэра города, Джеймса Кирка. Она утверждает, что Кирк - инкуб, который совратил ее во сне.





	Луденские бесы

Старая дорога затейливо вилась, рисуя на местности узор из зигзагов, так что было неясно, знает ли она сама, куда ведет. Стояли полдень и давящая душная тишина, которую нарушал лишь глухой стук копыт. Луден был жаркой планетой, а к середине дня солнце здесь начинало палить так, что местные жители спешили спрятаться в тени и не высовывали оттуда носа добрые три-четыре часа. Сейчас даже надоедливые зеленые птички, вечно крутившиеся под ногами и чирикавшие не переставая, вынуждены были сделать перерыв и скрыться в ветвях огромных древних деревьев.

Споку, однако, было не до сиесты. Корабль Федерации, на котором он прибыл, вышел на орбиту Лудена этим утром и сразу же высадил своего мрачного пассажира как можно ближе к месту назначения — но, к неудовольствию Спока, все равно слишком далеко от цели. Его путь лежал в маленький горный городок, бывшую столицу Лудена, ныне подрастерявшую былое величие и превратившуюся в обычное захолустье. В горах было полно месторождений тиралия, который мешал работе транспортаторов, да и остальной техники тоже (с чем и был связан упадок), так что Споку пришлось пересесть на лошадь и добираться до городка верхом, по старинке. И теперь его долговязая фигура диссонансом скользила над раскаленной мостовой, распугивая тех, кого не отпугнула жара, — по местным поверьям во время сиесты спокойно разгуливать могла только нечисть и, надо признаться, Спок на нее весьма походил: длинный, тощий, похожий на богомола-переростка, в наглухо застегнутой черной сутане. Даже лошадь под ним была черная, как и положено нечистой силе.

Если бы кто-нибудь смелый и несуеверный вдруг рискнул подобраться поближе и рассмотреть подозрительного всадника, то понял бы, что предположение о его нечеловеческой природе недалеко от истины. На голове незнакомца красовалось очевидное подтверждение этому — острые, загнутые к макушке рожки. 

Однако, приблизившись, гипотетический смельчак также наверняка узнал бы в черной сутане традиционное одеяние инквизитора, после чего вздохнул бы с облегчением и расслабился — все знали, что инквизиция охотится на своих; люди ее не интересовали.

Солнце нещадно палило. Спок вытер пот, досадливо нахмурился из-за того, что позволил себе эту слабость и, поняв, что вот-вот рассердится на себя за то, что слишком сильно реагирует на мелочи, пришпорил лошадь, будто решив, что та вынесет его из очередного круга рефлексии. Кобыла смерила наездника негодующим взглядом, но, слишком устав для того, чтобы как-то еще выразить свое неудовольствие, просто сделала вид, что ускорила шаг.

К счастью, если карта не врала, Спок был уже почти на месте: еще один поворот — и из-за скал показались древние каменные стены Старого Лудена. Кладка местами осыпалась, а между камнями проросли деревца, но город по-прежнему выглядел величественно.

Лошадь, которая до того плелась из последних сил и пыталась свернуть к каждому ручью или тенистому дереву, оживилась и прибавила шагу. Еще пять минут — и Спок проехал сквозь скрипучие деревянные ворота.  
По протоколу его должны были бы встретить сам мэр и видные горожане, но внутри оказался только сонный охранник и взмыленный тощий и мрачный мужчина в официальном синем сюртуке и с толстой папкой в руках.

— Инквизитор Спок? — спросил мужчина, промокая лоб мятым платком, хотя и так было ясно, что появления в Старом Лудене другого инквизитора вряд ли стоило ожидать. Спок молча кивнул, давно смирившись с потребностью людей в подтверждении очевидного. — Я Леонард Маккой, единственный лекарь в этой богом забытой дыре, — мужчина скомкал платок и сунул в карман. — Мэр попросил меня сопровождать вас во время расследования. Оказывать поддержку, так сказать. Добро пожаловать! Сам мэр не встретил вас по известным причинам, прошу простить за нарушение этикета. Я отведу вас в гостиницу, если позволите. Официальный прием в вашу честь будет завтра, а затем…

— Давайте обойдемся без официальных приемов, — прервал его излияния Спок. — Дело срочное, и у меня нет времени на соблюдение всех формальностей. Я предпочел бы не мешкая перейти к расследованию.

Лекарь открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но взглянул в мрачное и угрюмое лицо инквизитора и передумал спорить. 

Не дождавшись возражений, Спок продолжил:

— Насколько я понял из официальных бумаг, все произошло в женском монастыре. Я хочу направиться прямо туда, чтобы не терять времени. Вы покажете мне, куда ехать?

— Это далеко, а по такой жаре... 

На лице Спока проступило холодное непонимание.

— Ладно, в монастырь, так в монастырь, — вздохнул Маккой. 

— Ведите!

***

Дорога до монастыря, который располагался за городской стеной, в ближайшем пригороде Лудена, заняла никак не меньше получаса. Доктор утомленно пыхтел в двух шагах впереди и обмахивался папкой с бумагами, а Спок (который, наплевав на этикет, не стал спешиваться) не издавал ни звука, сидя в седле прямо, как палка, и мрачно, как… ну, как инквизитор. Казалось, что длинная ряса из плотной ткани не доставляет ему никаких неудобств даже в такую жару. Впечатление, впрочем, было обманчивым — одной из причин, по которой Спок так спешил, было то, что чем ближе он подъезжал к цели, тем хуже себя чувствовал. Прискорбно, но на корабле он, кажется, умудрился подхватить какую-то редкую заразу — редкую, потому что демоны практически не болели. Хотя Спок был наполовину человеком, от своих родственников по линии отца он унаследовал крепкое здоровье и до этого никогда в жизни даже не простужался. Так что теперь, чувствуя странный жар и ломоту во всем теле, он, признаться, был слегка обеспокоен. Были ли то симптомы обычной простуды? Лихорадки? Какой-то неизвестной смертельной болезни? Чего еще ждать от предательского организма? Спок не хотел провалить дело, и потому спешил как можно быстрее закончить расследование. Конечно же, он не собирался никому — и уж тем более местному доктору — рассказывать о болезни. Спок и так всю жизнь страдал из-за того, что не был чистокровным демоном. Выставить напоказ столь явное подтверждение собственной ущербности казалось ему унизительным. И все же инквизитор надеялся, что если болезнь человеческая, то кровь демона поможет с ней справиться, а если демоническая — то из-за примеси человеческой крови она не сможет развиться в полную силу. Но на случай, если надежда была ложной, следовало спешить.

Первые пять минут прошли в молчании, а затем Маккой не выдержал:

— Ну, как добрались? Небось, хорошенько пропотели на такой-то жаре! В июле здесь чертовски душно!

— Я не намерен обсуждать с вами мое потоотделение, доктор, — отрезал Спок, подняв бровь. — И раз уж вы не можете идти в тишине, лучше введите меня в курс дела.

Маккой насупился и несколько секунд не отвечал, а затем все же заговорил:

— У вас есть все бумаги. Мне нечего добавить.

— Насколько я понимаю, вы с мэром Кирком старые друзья?

— Мы вместе служили. Затем я ушел из флота, чтобы заняться наукой, а он остался еще на пять лет. Когда Джима отправили в Старый Луден, он предложил мне здесь место городского лекаря, и я согласился. Но это никак не повлияло на мою оценку, уверяю вас. Я объективно изложил все данные. И, будьте спокойны, ничего не упустил.

— Похвально, — кивнул Спок. — Но мне все же хотелось бы выслушать всю историю еще раз.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Маккой и непочтительно возвел очи горе. — Хотите слушать историю по кругу — как хотите. Я перескажу ее вам хоть двадцать раз подряд, но суть от этого не изменится. Я все равно уверен, что мэра подставили! А началось все, как вы и сами прекрасно знаете, месяц назад, когда мэр посетил женский монастырь.

Итак, все началось с визита вежливости Джеймса Кирка к настоятельнице женского монастыря. Мэр получил свою должность недавно: до этого Кирк служил в космофлоте и нечасто появлялся в штабе — раз в пять лет, только лишь для того, чтобы получить очередное назначение капитаном и отбыть с новой миссией в звездные дали. Но затем бравого капитана сделали мэром Старого Лудена. Формально это было повышение, награда за годы безупречной службы, но ходили вполне правдоподобные слухи, что существовала и неофициальная причина крутого поворота в карьере одного из лучших капитанов Звездного флота — за время службы резкий и самовольный Кирк успел нажить себе врагов в командовании, так что поговаривали, что назначение было лишь удобным способом убрать с глаз неугодного, отослав его в глухую провинцию. 

Как бы там ни было, Джеймс Кирк не впал в уныние, а взялся за новую работу с обычным рвением. За первые два месяца он успел вдвое сократить число чиновников, отремонтировать старую ратушу и главную улицу города, а также навести порядок в суде, выгнав старого судью, который был годен только на то, чтобы перекладывать деньги из чужих карманов в свои, и назначив на его место молодого и многообещающего юриста, Хикару Сулу.

Конечно же, эти нововведения не прошли даром — за два месяца Джеймс Кирк успел нажить столько друзей и врагов, сколько старому мэру не удалось за все двадцать лет службы. 

Как и положено, сразу после приезда мэра самые богатые и заслуженные горожане поспешили либо нанести визиты вежливости, либо пригласить его к себе, однако нашлись и те, кто нарушил обычай, тем самым прямо показав свое отношение к новичку. В их числе оказалась и аббатиса Дженис Рэнд, настоятельница единственного женского монастыря, расположенного под Старым Луденом, которая не только пренебрегла официальным визитом, но и, как поспешили рассказать мэру его свежеиспеченные сторонники, не упускала возможности охаять его, распуская о мэре нелепые слухи. То он брал взятки, то воровал из казны, а то и вовсе во время службы в космофлоте вступил в сговор с расой злобных пришельцев и теперь планировал вместе с ними нападение на Луден. Аббатиса никогда не отличалась уживчивым характером, так что горожане не спешили верить ее россказням, а сам Джеймс Кирк отнесся к монастырской опале философски — изредка встречая госпожу Рэнд в местной церкви или на официальных мероприятиях, куда та неизменно заявлялась в мирском одеянии и с высокой нелепой прической по моде прошлого века, он галантно здоровался и задавал пару вежливых вопросов о монастыре, ничем не выдавая того, что знает о ее к себе отношении. Джэнис Рэнд обычно ограничивалась невнятным бурчанием и насупленным взглядом из-под пирамиды неестественно желтых волос.

Однако в один прекрасный день все изменилось. Мэр Джеймс Кирк получил внезапное приглашение в монастырь, и отправился туда на следующий же день, пребывая в недоумении. Недоумение не покинуло его ни в монастыре, ни на пути обратно — аббатиса, вопреки обыкновению, была вежлива, услужлива и улыбчива. Ненависть Джэнис Рэнд будто в одночасье испарилась на летней жаре, и теперь аббатиса лучилась радушием. Мэр предполагал, что его пригласили из необходимости — чтобы решить какой-нибудь насущный вопрос, — но поездка превратилась в обычный светский визит. Его напоили чаем, накормили ужином, ему показали сад, огород и сам монастырь, его представили нескольким монахиням, а затем вежливо отправили восвояси. Мэр подозревал, что здесь что-то не так, и поделился своими подозрениями с лекарем. Вскоре его опасения подтвердились.

В монастыре начали твориться странные вещи.

В один прекрасный день в дверь Леонарда Маккоя постучалась растрепанная и испуганная послушница, Ниота Ухура, и сообщила, что настоятельница серьезно больна. Лекарь спешно прибыл в аббатство, где обнаружил у пациентки не только все признаки лихорадки — жар, ломоту в костях, упадок сил, — но и делирий — аббатиса Рэнд была уверена, что в ее плачевном состоянии виноват мэр Старого Лудена, который в течение последних нескольких месяцев превращался в инкуба и посещал ее по ночам, чтобы соблазнить и склонить к плотским утехам, которые и вызвали болезнь. 

И тут перед лекарем встала дилемма — списать ли галлюцинации аббатисы на бред и лихорадку или же воспринять их всерьез и вызвать инквизицию? Первое казалось самым логичным — у Джэнис Рэнд была температура под сорок, так что ее воспаленный разум мог показать ей еще и не такое. А учитывая ее ненависть к мэру, совсем не казалось удивительным, что тот выступал в ее кошмарах в качестве главного злодея. К тому же, ни инкубов, ни, если уж на то пошло, суккубов, в Старом Лудене не видели уже почти два века — те предпочитали большие города, где легче найти жертву и скрыться от правосудия. Здесь даже и обычных демонов-то было раз-два и обчелся — только почтенный Асмодей с женой Сарой и их многочисленные отпрыски. Но Асмодей жил в Старом Лудене уже не первую сотню лет, так что к его присутствию настолько привыкли, что и за демона уже не считали. Многие молодые люди на полном серьезе принимали его рога за косметический дефект.

Джеймс Кирк, правда, прибыл недавно, а во время своих космических путешествий мог подхватить какую-нибудь странную заразу — но лекарь прослужил в Звездном флоте вместе с новым мэром пять лет, и был готов ручаться головой, что тот никогда не проявлял никаких признаков одержимости.

Да, Кирк слыл бабником, но любви к женщинам, даже очень горячей, недостаточно для превращения в инкуба. 

Здраво рассудив, что у несчастной аббатисы обычный бред, Маккой взялся за лечение. Спустя пару дней лихорадка спала. Маккой уже было счел инцидент исчерпанным, но тут события получили неожиданный поворот — загадочная болезнь поразила вторую жертву, ту самую послушницу, которая приходила за лекарем в первый раз.

Симптомы оказались абсолютно такими же — несчастная монахиня металась по постели, комкая промокшие от пота простыни, и сладострастно стонала, закатывая глаза и выкрикивая имя Джеймса Кирка. А затем в монастыре началась настоящая эпидемия — монахинь, одну за другой, подкашивала странная болезнь.  
Вскоре почти двадцать монахинь и послушниц оказались прикованы к постели. Все они жаловались на то, что по ночам к ним в образе инкуба приходит мэр Старого Лудена, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, и творит непотребства. Как ни сожалел Леонард Маккой, но теперь не уведомить инквизицию о происходящем он не мог.

— Это натуральный бред! Массовая истерия! — продолжал Маккой. Спок внимательно слушал, за все время открыв рот лишь два раза, чтобы задать наводящие вопросы. — Каким образом Кирк, даже будучи инкубом, мог бы удовлетворять каждую ночь такое количество женщин? И почему вдруг именно в монастыре?

— Инкубы славятся своей выносливостью, — наконец, высказался инквизитор. — А почему в монастыре — кто знает, какие у вашего мэра тайные фантазии?

Лекарь бросил на Спока обиженный взгляд:

— Вам виднее, — произнес он таким тоном, что сразу стало ясно — мнение Спока он счел полной чушью. — Но Кирк — прекрасный человек. Вы ведь видели его биографию и должны понимать, что все произошедшее совершенно не в духе мэра. И уж кто-кто, а он точно не инкуб — я сам его проверял. Кирк — человек, и точка.

Спок читал биографию Кирка так часто, что выучил ее наизусть и, признаться, был согласен с Маккоем — происшествие совершенно не вписывалось в послужной список мэра. Он не мог быть инкубом — это заметили бы во время медицинских осмотров в Звездном флоте — да и для одержимости демонами он казался неподходящим кандидатом, будучи слишком решительным и своевольным. Но еще рано было делать выводы. Вначале нужно было по крайней мере осмотреть место происшествия и поговорить с жертвами.  
— Кстати, мы почти на месте — видите стену впереди? — сказал Маккой. — Это и есть аббатство.

Стены монастыря имели гораздо более ухоженный вид, чем стены самого города: они были выкрашены в веселый желтенький цвет, так что, казалось, за ними должен скрываться парк развлечений, а не обитель монашек. Впечатление усиливалось тем, что послушницы еще и разбили рядом цветник, высадив фиалками кривоватую надпись «Добро пожаловать». Было видно, что они заботятся о своем жилище — вернее, заботились, пока их не подкосила странная болезнь или одержимость. Сейчас цветы, которые никто не поливал почти неделю, подвяли, а земля пересохла и начала трескаться.

Инквизитор и лекарь еще не успели добраться до ворот, как те распахнулись. За ними стояла темнокожая монахиня с красивым, но измученным лицом. Кожа у монашки имела нездоровый сероватый оттенок, а сама она держалась за створку ворот так, будто без этой опоры свалилась бы на землю. На голове у нее был высокий пучок, украшенный совершенно несоответствующей обстановке красной кокетливой ленточкой.

— Господин инквизитор, мы ждали вас! — с вымученной улыбкой произнесла она, когда гости подошли к воротам. — Вы не представляете, как мы рады вашему появлению! Сейчас вся надежда только на вас!

— Это Ниота Ухура, та самая монахиня, что заболела после настоятельницы, — представил сестру Маккой, смерив ее взглядом, в котором в равных долях смешались неодобрение и профессиональное беспокойство.

— Я в курсе, кто такая Ниота Ухура, — ровно ответил Спок и повернулся к монахине:

— Я инквизитор Спок. Вначале я хотел бы поговорить с пострадавшими. 

— Что, со всеми? — влез Маккой. — Да этак вам придется опрашивать их следующие полгода!

— Да, со всеми, как и положено по протоколу. А затем еще и со всеми свидетелями, — спокойно пояснил инквизитор. — И начать мне хотелось бы с госпожи настоятельницы.

— Я и остальные монахини с радостью с вами поговорим, — кивнула Ниота, — но вот настоятельница просила передать, что все еще больна и очень занята, так что не сможет вас принять. За время болезни у нее накопилась куча дел, разбираться с которыми сейчас ей предстоит практически без посторонней помощи — ведь почти все слегли с этой ужасной лихорадкой!

— Мне в любом случае придется побеседовать с аббатисой, — пояснил Спок. — Но я могу зайти к ней и в другой день. А сегодня в таком случае начнем с вас.

— Хорошо, — склонила голову Ниота и опасно покачнулась. — Прошу вас в мою келью.

Келья оказалась крошечной — два метра в длину и два в ширину, — так что умещались в ней только узкая кровать, тумбочка и стул.

— Одному из вас придется сесть на постель, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла монахиня. — Прошу прощения, но для второго стула просто не хватит места. И еще прошу извинить меня, но и я сяду — болезнь отняла много сил, — Ниота вытерла вспотевший лоб.

— Не стоит извиняться за то, что не в ваших силах изменить, — Спок опустился на стул, так что Маккою досталось место на кровати. — И, раз уж вы сильно больны, давайте быстрее начнем нашу беседу и быстрее закончим. Прошу вас рассказать своими словами, что здесь произошло.

— Да, конечно! — послушно кивнула монахиня. — Все началось с того, что наша настоятельница вдруг слегла с жаром. То есть, нет, наверное, все началось еще раньше, с приезда мэра в наш монастырь. Настоятельница почувствовала себя нехорошо сразу после его визита, но потом все вроде бы прошло. Вроде бы! — Ниота вздохнула. — Через неделю болезнь вернулась. Настоятельница слегла с температурой, а затем призналась, что по ночам вступала в связь ну… с нашим мэром, который оказался инкубом. Я поначалу думала, что это бред, — я не должна так говорить о настоятельнице, но от фактов не спрячешься — мы все знаем, как аббатиса относится к мэру. Вот я и подумала, что она, не отдавая себе отчета в происходящем, таким образом мстит ему. Но затем и я сама слегла. А уж у меня Джеймс Кирк никогда не вызывал никаких нареканий! Я не испытываю к нему неприязни, поверьте! Я считаю, что он делает хорошее дело — починил старый мост, разобрался с судьей. Нет, мне он нравится, — Ниота содрогнулась всем телом. — Но в первую же ночь болезни он, мэр, проник в мою келью и… и… даже не хочу об этом вспоминать!

— Но вам придется это сделать. Я должен знать все подробности, даже самые интимные, — произнес Спок с каменным выражением лица.

Ниота стыдливо опустила голову, а Маккой посмотрел на инквизитора с возмущением, будто подозревал, что тот заставляет Ниоту говорить ради собственного развлечения.

— В таком случае не могли бы мы… я знаю, что все демоны умеют считывать мысли… рассказывать все словами было бы слишком мучительно, — монашка посмотрела на инквизитора с мольбой.

— Не мог бы я провести слияние разумов? Да, я могу это сделать, — кивнул Спок. — Но вы уверены, что готовы открыть мне все ваши мысли? Поверьте, это гораздо более интимная процедура, чем любой разговор.

— Да, прошу вас!

Спок едва заметно покачал головой, будто удивляясь людской нелогичности, и начал вставать.

— Я, пожалуй, выйду, — заявил Леонард Маккой и поднялся с кровати первым, опередив инквизитора. — Не хочу смотреть, как копаются в чужих мозгах. А вы тут развлекайтесь! Если понадоблюсь, я в саду.

Монахиня с тоской посмотрела вслед выходящему лекарю, будто надеялась на его поддержу, но вслух ничего не сказала. Когда за Маккоем захлопнулась дверь, Ниота вздохнула и очень тихо произнесла:

— Я готова, господин инквизитор. Давайте приступим.

***

Когда инквизитор и лекарь покинули монастырь, уже стемнело, так что двигаться по горной крутой дороге пришлось медленно и осторожно. На этот раз Спок сидел на лошади не так прямо, как днем: он ехал, сгорбившись и склонив голову, так что Маккой время от времени бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды. К счастью, видя мрачное и недоброжелательное выражение лица Спока, предложить свою помощь лекарь так и не решился. И это было хорошо, потому что, обследовав полудемона, Маккой наверняка обнаружил бы, что тот болен, и тогда все пошло бы наперекосяк. Нет, нужно было вначале закончить дело, а потом уже поддаваться слабостям.

Спок работал быстро — за день ему удалось опросить почти двадцать монахинь и послушниц. Некоторые из них, по примеру Ниоты Ухуры, настояли на слиянии разумов. И это тоже не добавило инквизитору здоровья — вдобавок к остальным симптомам у него теперь раскалывалась голова.

Поначалу они ехали в усталом молчании, но, когда стены монастыря скрылись из вида, Спок нарушил тишину.

— Что вы можете рассказать о настоятельнице? — спросил он таким безразличным тоном, будто на самом деле ответ его вовсе не интересовал.

— О матери Рэнд? — удивленно переспросил Маккой. — Да ничего. Знаю, что она любит выбираться в город, где посещает службы в церкви по воскресеньям. Любит светские наряды — но лично я не могу ее за это осуждать, — он пожал плечами. — Надо же ей хоть чем-то скрашивать унылое существование в монастыре. Говорят, что она ненавидит мужчин, особенно красивых, потому что у нее самой какой-то страшный дефект. Впрочем, это всего лишь слухи — никаких особых изъянов в ее внешности я не замечал, а со мною она всегда была приторно любезна. Впрочем, я и не считаю себя красавцем. Может быть, мне повезло, и я вообще не в ее вкусе, поэтому меня она не ненавидит. Но я здесь недавно, так что, возможно, вам лучше поговорить с кем-нибудь из местных. 

— Она девственница?

— Не проверял, — Маккой удивленно остановился, а затем задумчиво усмехнулся. — А сейчас уже поздно — вряд ли можно остаться девственницей после визита инкуба!

— Проверьте, — приказал Спок тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Ее, а также остальных монахинь, к которым приходил инкуб. 

— А это обязательно? 

Спок молча кивнул, нимало не заботясь тем, что его почти не было видно в темноте. 

— Вы можете еще что-то рассказать об отношениях мэра и аббатисы? — продолжил он.

— Какие отношения? Их попросту нет. Они виделись только в церкви и пару раз на каких-то приемах, и то Рэнд старалась держаться подальше. Вот и все. Она его ненавидит, это точно! Остальное я вам уже рассказал.

Спок ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли делиться с лекарем собственными выводами, и решил, что заручиться его поддержкой не помешает. Леонард Маккой, хотя и явно не был рад визиту инквизиции, но казался порядочным человеком. И он хоть как-то знал Старый Луден, а Споку нужна была информация о местных жителях.

— Я не почувствовал присутствия инкуба в стенах монастыря, — произнес он, наконец. — И читая мысли Ниоты Ухуры я его воздействия тоже не обнаружил. Так что, возможно, дело тут в другом.

— Это точно, у аббатисы наверняка есть свои причины мстить Кирку! — обрадовался доктор и наградил инквизитора гораздо более теплым взглядом. — Знал же я, что Джима подставили!

— Этого я не говорил. Для того, чтобы картина стала полной, я должен поговорить с настоятельницей и самим мэром. 

— Да, поговорите уже, наконец! И помогите разрешить эту нелепую ситуацию, прошу вас! Поверьте мне, Джим… мэр никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного! — горячо воскликнул Маккой.

Спок не стал развеивать надежды лекаря. Маккою он сообщил не все. Хотя присутствия инкуба в монастыре действительно не чувствовалось, Спок почуял другого демона. О визитах нечисти в монастырь настоятельница не врала. Но вот что это был за демон, Спок пока не понял. Запах был тухлый, как у застоявшейся воды, и особенно сильным казался в келье Ухуры. И в ее разуме он тоже обнаружил следы чужого присутствия. Во время слияния разумов Споку даже на одно мгновенье показалось, что демон незримо присутствует рядом, но поиски ни к чему не привели — инквизитор глубоко проник в разум монахини, но найти чужого так и не смог. 

Больше всего сейчас он жалел о том, что заболел в такой неподходящий момент — чистый разум был нужен ему как никогда, но к концу дня инквизитора охватил такой жар, что он еле держался на лошади. К счастью, лекарь перестал бросать на Спока озабоченные взгляды, полностью погрузившись в мысли о странном деле. 

***

Ночь инквизитор провел на редкость беспокойно — он еще раз просмотрел дело Джеймса Кирка (хотя и так уже знал его наизусть), а затем распаковал дорожную сумку и вытащил из нее огромный потрепанный том в кожаной обложке. Надпись на титульной странице гласила: «Перечень вредоносных демонов, чертей и иной нечисти, обитающей на планете Луден. Для внутреннего пользования инквизиции». Спок открыл том на первой главе и погрузился в чтение.

Лечь спать ему удалось только под утро, но когда Спок, наконец, сомкнул глаза и задремал, ему приснился очень странный сон. 

Спока разбудил стук в дверь. Он накинул халат и открыл, чтобы с удивлением увидеть слугу с подносом. Слуга был русым невысоким парнем с лучезарной улыбкой. Спок вздрогнул. Было в лице слуги что-то невероятно располагающее и… завораживающее. Инквизитор уставился в глаза болотного цвета, пытаясь понять, что такого особенного в этом человеке. Вроде бы ничего, но… но, в то же время, отвести взгляд он не мог. И еще слуга кого-то сильно напоминал.

— Завтрак, сэр инквизитор. Бесплатно, подарок от хозяина. Мы все очень хотим, чтобы вы разобрались с этим делом честь по чести, сэр инквизитор!

Слуга вошел, а Спок так и остался стоять у раскрытой двери, пытаясь вспомнить, где он уже видел это открытое лицо с правильными чертами. Видел совсем недавно. 

Слуга, тем временем, переставил с подноса на стол пару блюд и кофейник, после чего, вместо того, чтобы уйти восвояси, повернулся к Споку и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— А ты симпатичный, — произнес он непочтительно. — Даже для демона. Ты ведь демон, правда?

Спок был полукровкой, и симпатичным его еще никто и никогда не называл. От отца-демона он унаследовал болезненно зеленый цвет лица, небольшие острые рожки и длинные белые клыки, а от матери-человека — длинное узкое лицо с полными губами, маленькими глазками и вечно постным выражением. Для инквизитора иметь часть человеческой крови было идеальным вариантом — так он, с одной стороны, понимал людей, среди которых должен был проводить расследование, а с другой, чуял присутствие демонов, — но Спок, выросший среди чистокровных демонов, с самого детства стыдился своего происхождения и потому вовсе не стремился рассказывать о нем всем подряд. К тому же, его задела фамильярность слуги. Назвать инквизитора при исполнении симпатичным? Недопустимо!

Он резко кивнул и отрезал:

— Все инквизиторы — демоны. 

— Чуете своих, да? — спросил слуга, делая шаг к Споку и двери. Тот отшатнулся, одновременно вытирая пот со лба. Кажется, лихорадка усиливалась.

Слуга сделал еще один шаг, и инквизитор посторонился, чтобы нахал мог выйти, но тот, вместо того, чтобы скрыться с глаз долой, захлопнул дверь изнутри и повернулся к Споку.

— Но ты все равно не такой, как они, — сказал слуга, задумчиво взяв себя за подбородок. — В тебе есть что-то… человеческое.

Спок чуть не вздрогнул, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Слуга улыбнулся. Спок выразительно посмотрел на дверь.

— А меня ты можешь вычислить, демон? — продолжил слуга, будто совершенно не поняв намека, и сделал еще шаг к инквизитору.

— О чем вы? — спросил Спок, все еще пытаясь вспомнить, где же видел это лицо. Обычно с памятью у него все было в порядке. Русые волосы, прямой маленький нос, каре-зеленые глаза. Кто же это все-таки был, и где они могли встречаться?

— Пытаешься понять, кто я? — проницательно спросил мужчина и вдруг скинул на пол жилетку.

— Что вы делаете? — Спок отступил к кровати. 

— А ты сам догадайся! — игриво произнес мужчина, и начал расстегивать рубашку. Грудь у него оказалась загорелой и абсолютно гладкой. Он что, брил ее?

Спок сделал еще один шаг назад — и упал на неожиданно возникшую позади него кровать.

Слуга одним резким движением сорвал рубашку и прыгнул сверху, как большой игривый кот.

— Я знаю, что надо сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче вспоминать! — сказал он и поцеловал Спока.

Губы у него оказались мягкими и горячими.

Инквизитор от неожиданности и удивления приоткрыл рот, и потому проиграл, даже не успев начать сопротивление.

Чужой язык прорвался внутрь и начал смело осваивать отвоеванную территорию. Слуга крепко обхватил Спока за талию и прижал его бедра к своим. Спок лежал, ничего не делая, пассивно принимая ласки, и пытался понять, почему не останавливает это непотребство. Слуга одной рукой залез под сорочку Спока, а второй сорвал с его головы ночной колпак и взъерошил волосы, а затем начал гладить маленькие черные рожки. Спок почувствовал, что его бросает в жар. Раньше рога ему еще никто не ласкал. Все могло зайти слишком далеко. То есть, все уже зашло слишком далеко!

— Нет, подожди, мне нельзя! — не очень разборчиво пробормотал инквизитор, вяло пытаясь оттолкнуть слугу, но тот лишь улыбнулся и не поддался. 

— Тебе можно и нужно! — возразил он. — Потому что так и должно быть!

А затем он взял руку Спока и положил себе на висок, и Спок почувствовал под пальцами живое и теплое сознание, такое зовущее, такое жаждущее, такое правильное, что ему оставалось только проникнуть внутрь.  
Спок расставил пальцы в позицию для слияния разумов, а его член, который обычно вел себя скромно и так редко подавал признаки жизни, что инквизитор, признаться, уже начал забывать о том, что он у него вообще есть, дернулся. И тут в дверь постучали.

Спок с криком вскочил на кровати и обнаружил, что в комнате он один. Простыни были насквозь пропитаны потом и перекручены жгутами, а одеяло и вовсе валялось на полу. Окно в номере оказалось открыто, но инквизитору было нестерпимо жарко и душно, несмотря на то, что ночи в горах были холодными. В дверь снова постучали.

— Завтрак, господин инквизитор! Откройте! Вы просили разбудить вас на рассвете!

Спок вздрогнул. Неужели это продолжение кошмара? Он что, еще не проснулся? Нет, такого быть не могло. Сейчас Спок не мог вспомнить, как выглядел слуга в его сне, и какой у него был голос, но при этом был твердо уверен — прокуренный голос, доносившийся из-за двери сейчас, совершенно точно не мог ему принадлежать.

— Одну минуту, — ответил Спок, натягивая халат, и сам поразился тому, как слабо и хрипло это прозвучало.

Настоящий слуга оказался веселым крепышом за сорок, и это несколько успокоило Спока. Он все еще не мог вспомнить ничего о внешности того, другого слуги из своего кошмара, но тот, вроде бы, был помоложе. И симпатичнее. И в целом приятнее. К тому же в его присутствии у Спока все дрожало внутри… что за ерунда!  
Спок покачал головой, отгоняя странные ощущения и приступил к завтраку. Затем он переоделся и, подойдя к окну, выглянул наружу. Стоял тихий утренний полумрак — только начало светать, и на улицах никого не было. Лишь птицы уже проснулись — они скакали по ветвям дерева под окном и что-то горячо обсуждали.  
Спок тревожно огляделся, а затем одернул сам себя — право же, вряд ли ночной гость существовал на самом деле и теперь караулил его под окнами, чтобы соблазнить или изнасиловать. Это был всего лишь кошмар, эротический кошмар. Как бы нелепо ни было то, что подобный кошмар ему вообще приснился. Раньше Спок никогда не видел таких снов, но ведь и болел он впервые. Видимо, это был один из симптомов — неприятный, но не критичный. Спок решительно захлопнул окно и начал собираться. Ему предстояло опросить еще около двадцати свидетелей, поговорить с настоятельницей, а затем и с самим мэром. После, если ситуация не прояснится, нужно было побеседовать с некоторыми горожанами. Планы немалые, а, значит, следовало спешить.

***

Маккой уже ждал его в монастыре. Сонный и взлохмаченный, доктор как раз беседовал с Ухурой, когда появился Спок. Монашка все еще казалась бледной, но выглядела бодрее, чем вчера.

— А, проснулись, наконец, — проворчал лекарь, а затем уставился в измученное лицо Спока проницательными голубыми глазами. — С вами все в порядке? Вы опоздали, да и выглядите нездоровым…

— Со мной все хорошо, — отрезал Спок. — Я задержался, так как вчера допоздна изучал дело. Давайте приступим.

— Боюсь, что я здесь с плохими новостями, — обратилась к нему монахиня. — Аббатиса и сегодня занята, так что не сможет вас принять. К тому же, она опять себя плохо чувствует. Она попросила меня помочь вам. Так что, если вам что-нибудь нужно…

— Мне нужно поговорить с настоятельницей, — почти раздраженно повторил Спок. — Но раз это невозможно, то я продолжу опрос монашек. Они все должны дать показания, даже те, к кому демон не являлся. Ведите!

И начался еще один бесконечный день. Общение с таким количеством незнакомых людей утомило инквизитора, к тому же, и сегодня ему пришлось провести несколько слияний разумов, так что к вечеру он совсем выдохся и еле держался на ногах. 

Леонард Маккой, который следовал за ним, как тень, время от времени кидал на инквизитора обеспокоенные взгляды, но ничего не говорил. Они закончили только когда уже полностью стемнело. Будь Спок человеком, он бы давно свалился без сознания, но он был наполовину демоном, и потому держался. Его разве что слегка пошатывало. И опять он не узнал почти ничего нового — все жертвы повторяли одну и ту же историю с небольшими вариациями: Джеймс Кирк проникал по ночам в их кельи и соблазнял. Больше пострадавших от происков инкуба в монастыре не осталось, и оставшееся время Спок провел в беседах со свидетелями, от которых, как оказалось, не было вообще никакой пользы. Те только пересказывали слова пострадавших монахинь и высказывали безумные гипотезы об истинной природе Джеймса Кирка. 

Правда, одну деталь Споку все же удалось выяснить: судя по всему, этот «инкуб» был в состоянии обойти больше десяти монашек за один раз, а это означало, что демон либо мог находиться одновременно в нескольких местах, либо и вовсе был насланной иллюзией. Правда, второй гипотезе противоречил запах, который Спок продолжал чуять в кельях пострадавших. Запах был слишком реален. Больше всего сейчас Спок жалел о том, что у него не было доступа к базе данных инквизиции — здесь, в горах, компьютеры не работали, так что Споку приходилось довольствоваться книгой, где содержались сведения всего лишь о ста пятидесяти наиболее распространенных видах нечисти. А ведь только демонов насчитывались тысячи видов. На некоторых планетах — десятки тысяч. 

***

Наступления ночи Спок ждал с тревогой — не хватало еще, чтобы ему опять начали сниться эротические сны! Нет, это было совершенно недопустимо. Завтра ему нужно было быть в хорошей форме, а мысли о кошмаре и так отвлекали весь день. О некоторых моментах Спок вспоминал с содроганием, сам не понимая, дрожит ли от омерзения, страха или удовольствия. Будучи демоном, Спок мог без труда не спать неделями, но так было, пока он оставался здоров. Сейчас все изменилось — даже после одного напряженного дня у него слипались глаза. Но лучше уж недосып, чем новая ночь ужасов, решил он и расстелил в углу комнаты коврик для медитации.

Затем инквизитор решительно уселся, скрестив под собой длинные тощие ноги, и начал повторять мантру чистого разума.

На какое-то время это помогло — Спок очистил ум от мыслей и забот и погрузился в полное мысленное безмолвие. Если вдруг в его сознании и всплывали непрошеные мысли, то инквизитор быстро и без труда от них избавлялся. Так продолжалось, пока вдруг Спок не услышал чужой голос.

— А ты красив, ты знаешь об этом? — спросил тот.

Спок умел медитировать — недаром же он прошел десятилетнее обучение в Инквизиторской академии! — поэтому прекрасно знал, что иногда разум, в попытке обмануть и отвлечь медитирующего, вытаскивает на поверхность сознания самые странные мысли, многие из которых звучат как чужие. Нужно было просто сосредоточиться на незваной мысли и спросить самого себя: «кто это сказал, кто подумал?», и мысль сразу же распадалась и исчезала.

Спок так и сделал.

— Кто это сказал? — спросил он самого себя.

— Да это же я! — ответили из-за его спины голосом из вчерашнего сна.

Спок резко развернулся, чуть не упав, и лицом к лицу столкнулся со вчерашним слугой. Правда, на этот раз формы гостиничного слуги на нем не было — незнакомец оказался одет в цвета космофлота: красный верх и черный низ. 

— Кто вы и что здесь делаете? — испуганно спросил Спок.

— Это уж тебе лучше знать. Это ведь твоя голова! — непрошенный гость беззаботно пожал плечами. — Но я и сам рад, что здесь оказался. Мне тут нравится. Твой разум, — он понизил голос и призывно облизал губы, — очень привлекателен. И я хочу узнать его получше! А ты не хотел бы проникнуть в мой?

Спока накрыло жаркой волной. Да, да, сейчас он хотел этого больше всего на свете. Но разве можно проводить слияние разумов с собственной галлюцинацией во время медитации? Спок задумался. Его мысли метались в панике, и он никак не мог понять, как правильно ответить на этот вопрос. Человек, тем временем, на коленях подполз к Споку и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Давай же! Это все равно неизбежно!

Спок нерешительно покачал головой.

— Не уверен, что мы должны…

— Зато я уверен! — отрезал незваный гость и прижался лбом ко лбу Спока.

Инквизитор упал. Он летел вниз, вниз, в бесконечную пустоту, пока его не обвили искрящиеся нити. Вначале их было немного, но они все появлялись и появлялись из ниоткуда, пока Спок не оказался окружен светящимся коконом, жарким и мягким, как ладони незнакомца. А затем Спок почувствовал, что больше здесь не один — сзади его обхватили сильные руки и Спок вздохнул от удивления.

— Откройся мне! Покажи себя настоящего! — произнес ему в ухо знакомый голос.

Спок обнаружил, что не может сопротивляться. 

— Да! — воскликнул он, и проснулся.

— Мы идем уже или нет?! — донесся из-за двери раздраженный голос Маккоя.

Спок огляделся. Он сидел на коврике для медитации в углу гостиничного номера. Больше здесь никого не было. Видимо, медитируя, он все же заснул от усталости. И снова во сне был этот мужчина со смутно знакомым лицом, вспомнить которое после пробуждения у него никак не получалось. Спок вытер вспотевший лоб и бросил негодующий взгляд на свой член, который твердо указывал вверх и не собирался опускаться.  
Кто же был этот человек, почему он опять приснился, и что теперь делать с членом? Принять холодный душ? Спок слышал, что это помогает.

— Поспешите, я уже целую вечность пытаюсь вас разбудить! — продолжил лекарь из-за двери и, для верности, застучал.

— Дайте мне минуту! — хрипло отозвался Спок и попытался встать. Его сильно шатало.

Чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок, Споку понадобилась четверть часа. Одевшись, он оглядел себя в зеркале. Вид у него был нездоровый: лицо побледнело, по лбу стекал пот, глаза лихорадочно блестели и слезились. В общем, лекаря ему обмануть вряд ли удалось бы — тот уже и вчера смотрел на него с подозрением. Но делать было нечего — надо было продолжать расследование. Спок собрался с силами, распрямил спину и открыл дверь.

Маккой сидел на полу коридора у противоположной стены и читал какие-то бумаги.

— Ну, здравствуйте, — приветствовал он Спока. — Вот, как видите, решил сам за вами сегодня зайти, чтобы потом не ждать в монастыре, — он окинул Спока озабоченным взглядом. — Вы точно здоровы? Что-то мне не нравится ваш вид! Будь вы человеком, решил бы, что вы заболели.

— Так и есть, — процедил Спок сквозь зубы. — Но это неважно. Нам пора идти в монастырь.

— Так и есть? Где это видано, чтобы демон болел? — удивленно спросил Маккой, труся за Споком вниз по лестнице. — Что у вас? Жар? Лихорадка? Какая температура? Вид у вас точно такой, как и у жертв этого мнимого «инкуба». Может быть, это не одержимость, а, как я вначале и думал, просто болезнь, и вы заразились в монастыре?

Внутри у Спока все похолодело, потому что своими словами Маккой навел его на неприятную мысль. Нет, в том, что послушницы одержимы, а не болеют, он не сомневался — следы демонического присутствия были слишком явными. Но вот что он полностью упустил из вида, так это себя самого. Маккой был прав — симптомы, включая ночные сны, о которых Спок не рассказывал (и не собирался), в точности совпадали с одержимостью. Но этого попросту не могло быть! Неужели и сам инквизитор попал под влияние демона? Нет, неслыханно — демоны никогда не нападали на своих. А даже захоти какой-нибудь инкуб выпить его мужскую силу, у него ничего не получилось бы — демоническая кровь Спока была достаточно сильна, она защитила бы его от любых посягательств. Разве что здесь завелась какая-то новая нечисть, сталкиваться с которой инквизиции прежде не доводилось.

— Я демон лишь наполовину, — пришлось объяснить инквизитору. — И я не хочу это обсуждать. Лучше расскажите, что нового по делу об инкубе?

— Ничего нового за ночь не случилось. — Маккой пожал плечами. — Но все-таки я хотел бы вас осмотреть. Я ведь лекарь, как-никак!

— Давайте обойдемся без медосмотра, — отрезал Спок и мрачно замолчал.

— Как знаете, — пожал плечами Маккой. — Как вам будет угодно! Помрете во время расследования — меня не вините!

То ли Спок ослаб за ночь даже сильнее, чем ему казалось, но сегодня дорога до монастыря была особенно длинной.  
***

Их снова встретила Ниота Ухура, которая, не в пример Споку, выглядела лучше, чем вчера. 

— Сожалею, но настоятельница Рэнд не примет вас и сегодня, — виновато улыбнулась она. — Аббатиса все еще занята и неважно себя чувствует, но обещала встретиться с вами со дня на день.

— Но она — единственная, с кем я еще не беседовал, — устало произнес Спок. — Возможно, она все же найдет хотя бы десять минут для разговора? Много времени это не займет, уверяю вас!

Ухура покачала головой:

— Аббатиса строго-настрого запретила пускать к ней посетителей. 

— Тогда нам здесь делать больше нечего, — сказал Спок холодно. — Но учтите, что вечно откладывать свой визит я не буду.

Маккой послушно развернулся и побрел следом за инквизитором прочь от ворот. Как это ни удивительно, по дороге обратно он был молчалив и задумчив и даже не ворчал из-за того, что им пришлось проделать бесполезный путь до монастыря и обратно, а ведь идти было не близко. 

Заговорил Маккой уже на подходе к городской стене.

— А вам это не кажется подозрительным? — спросил он. — Ну, то, что Джэнис Рэнд не хочет вас принять?

Споку казалось, но делиться с лекарем своими подозрениями он пока не собирался. 

— Не уверен, — покачал головой он. — У настоятельницы и правда могло накопиться много дел за то время, что она провела прикованной к постели. К тому же, возможно, она просто не любит инквизицию, как и многие духовные лица.

— А кто их любит! — вставил Маккой и смутился. — То есть, нет. Да. Ну, вы же в курсе, что инквизиторов побаиваются? Не расстраивайтесь.

— Мне это безразлично, — ответил Спок ровно. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь цоканьем лошади и звуком шагов.

— Ну, а теперь вы что собираетесь делать? — спросил Маккой какое-то время спустя.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с мэром, — Спок бросил на Маккоя проницательный взгляд, оценивая его реакцию.  
Доктор недовольно поджал губы и вздохнул.

— Так я и думал. Ну, ладно, пойдемте. Я полагаю, что, познакомившись с Джимом, вы поймете, что уж он-то точно не похож на какую-то там нечисть! 

***

Мэр жил в небольшом доме рядом с городской ратушей. Внутри оказалось на редкость уютно — на взгляд Спока, по крайней мере: ему импонировала аскетичная обстановка и простая мебель. Спок прошел в гостиную вслед за старым слугой и впервые столкнулся лицом к лицу с Джеймсом Кирком. 

— Приветствую, — сказал мэр, лучезарно улыбнувшись, — вы, должно быть, Спок? Будет обманом сказать, что я рад вашему визиту, но я не собираюсь препятствовать расследованию и считаю…

Дальше Спок не расслышал, потому что его вдруг захлестнуло жаркой волной. Это лицо! Как он мог его не узнать? Ведь он сотни раз просматривал фотографии в деле. Но нет, только теперь, столкнувшись с главным подозреваемым, Спок наконец-то явственно вспомнил, на кого был похож незнакомец из его сна — на самого мэра, Джеймса Кирка. Неужели все-таки одержимость? И неужели Спок ошибся, когда ощутил в монастыре присутствие демона, совсем не похожего на инкуба? Здесь, в доме мэра, запаха этого демона не было, но что тогда все это значило? В ушах у инквизитора зашумело, а мир вдруг стал блеклым и нечетким и поплыл перед глазами. Спок судорожно сцепил руки за спиной, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Только упасть в обморок ему и не хватало. 

— Вам плохо? — озабоченно спросил мэр. — У вас нездоровый вид!

Его голос доносился откуда-то издалека и был едва слышен.

— Я предлагал его осмотреть! — встрял Маккой. — Но ведь этот упрямец отказывается! Он же инквизитор! Он выше этого!

— Так осмотри его сейчас, пока он не может сопротивляться! — приказал Кирк, двигаясь к Споку.

Нужно было что-то делать, и срочно. Если все дело было в том, что Спок из-за болезни перестал чуять демоническое присутствие, если Джеймс Кирк и правда был инкубом или тем, другим демоном, значит, действовать нужно было сейчас, пока у Спока еще оставались силы — потому что их не могло хватить надолго. И кто знает, что потом сделает демон с попавшим в его лапы беспомощным инквизитором? От существа, которое нарушило негласный запрет нападать на своих, можно ожидать всего, чего угодно! Значит, пока еще не поздно, требовалось быстрое и радикальное средство. Спок собрал остатки сил и бросился к Кирку. Тот от удивления замер на месте и предпринять ничего не успел.

— Что вы делаете? — только и смог спросить он, когда Спок сжал его голову ладонями.

— Твой разум — мой разум, — прохрипел инквизитор и потерял всякую связь с реальностью.

***

Окружающая действительность соизволила вернуться на место спустя час или два, однако за время отсутствия она сильно изменилась: Спок определенно больше не стоял в гостиной мэра, а лежал в постели, но вот чья это была постель, и как он в нее попал, он не помнил. Спок приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы подсмотреть, и понял, что обстановка ему незнакома. Послышались чьи-то решительные шаги и скрип двери, а затем в комнату вошел очень недовольный и мрачный Маккой.

— Ну, рассказывайте, — начал он без предисловий, — что вы сделали с Джимом?! Вы кинулись на него, как оголодавший тигр на кусок мяса! 

Спок поднял бровь и удивленно посмотрел на лекаря:

— Обычное слияние разумов. Я хотел прочитать его мысли, пока мэр не успел… подготовиться. На тот случай, если он демон. К счастью, я выяснил, что Джеймс Кирк — человек, самый обычный. Мои подозрения полностью рассеяны, — Спок все еще не мог в точности вспомнить, что произошло после того, как он проник в разум Кирка, но в одном был уверен — тот не был тем, кого он искал. — Прошу прощения, если вас напугало резкое движение, но это было необходимо.

— Но почему он теперь без сознания?! — заорал Маккой, и Спок поморщился — у всех демонов были чувствительные уши. 

— Этого я не знаю, — ответил он, пытаясь припомнить, что все-таки случилось в гостиной. Вот он кладет пальцы на виски человека… а потом? Казалось, в памяти образовалась огромная черная дыра, поглотившая важную часть воспоминаний. — Если хотите, я на него посмотрю.

— Нет уж, — покачал головой Маккой. — Вдруг, если вы проделаете с ним все то же самое во второй раз, он вообще заснет навеки и будет лежать тут, будто спящая красавица! Ладно, может быть, это простой обморок. А может быть, вы заразили его тем, чем сами больны, и тогда вам тем более не следует приближаться к моему пациенту. 

Спок откинул одеяло и встал, поправляя помятую одежду. Чувствовал он себя на редкость хорошо — на самом деле, он ощущал себя полностью исцеленным и готовым продолжить расследование прямо сейчас. Что он и намеревался сделать.

— Тогда позвольте, мне нужно продолжить расследование. Здесь я закончил, а значит, остается только аббатиса. Я намерен еще раз навестить монастырь прямо сегодня.

Вот еще одна странность: если до того, как провести слияние разумов с Кирком, Спок вовсе не собирался снова идти в монастырь в тот же день, то сейчас был уверен, что это необходимо — он твердо знал, что Джэнис Рэнд что-то скрывает. Ему удалось отыскать в памяти мэра какие-то воспоминания? Но какие? 

— Я теперь никуда не пойду, — пробурчал лекарь. — Мой долг — заботиться о здоровье мэра. Так что успехов вам в монастыре, отправляйтесь без меня, — Маккой, наконец-то, сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Спока, и тот поспешил к выходу. 

Сам Спок был уверен, что с мэром все в полном порядке. Еще одна бездоказательная мысль, которая вдруг возникла из ниоткуда и не хотела уходить.

— Я вполне в состоянии найти монастырь самостоятельно, — сказал он, выходя из комнаты.

***

На этот раз у ворот его никто не встречал. Через пять минут настойчивого стука инквизитору все же открыла одна из послушниц.

— Это вы? — удивленно спросила она. — Но разве настоятельница вас ждет? Она говорила, что никого не принимает. Да и Ниота тоже сказала, что сегодня вы уже были и появитесь только завтра.

— Мне нужно уточнить кое-что, — твердо произнес Спок, — и ответить на мой вопрос может только настоятельница. Прошу меня к ней отвести. Наш разговор не займет много времени.

Послушница заколебалась, видимо, не зная, кого слушать — свое начальство или представителя инквизиции, — но, наконец, шагнула в сторону и сделала приглашающий жест:

— Прошу вас. Я провожу.

Джэнис Рэнд жила в отдельном домике, расположенном в отдалении от монашеских келий. Когда ее незваный гость вошел, она обессилено лежала на кровати, сжав руки в кулаки, будто и в эту самую минуту боролась с искушением. Настоятельница была одета в ночную рубашку, украшенную множеством оборок и кружев, а на голове ее красовалась огромная уродливая прическа по моде прошлых лет, состоявшая из множества косичек, сплетенных в невероятных размеров пучок. Прическа была так велика, что создавалось полное впечатление, будто аббатиса лежит на кровати не из-за болезни, а оттого, что не в силах поднять голову, украшенную бледно-желтым монстром.

— Мать Рэнд, я Спок, — склонил голову инквизитор, войдя внутрь и окинув помещение цепким взглядом. 

Келья аббатисы разительно отличалась от жилищ обычных монахинь: те жили в крохотных комнатушках, а настоятельница — в доме, где кроме нее размещались личный повар и прислужницы. Ее келья, по сравнению с остальными, казалась огромной — в ней было никак не меньше тридцати метров, хотя из-за обилия дорогой вычурной мебели помещение казалось значительно меньше. Стены были украшены картинами местных выдающихся живописцев, а напротив двери стояло трюмо со множеством шкатулок и баночек, которое скорее ожидаешь увидеть в будуаре светской дамы, а никак не настоятельницы монастыря. 

— Садитесь, раз пришли, — милостиво разрешила Рэнд и еле заметно склонила голову в знак приветствия. — Я очень занята, да и не выздоровела толком. Но раз уж вы здесь, выслушайте мою трагичную историю! После чего примите все меры, чтобы усмирить это чудовище, этого монстра, пока он не лишил невинности весь монастырь!

Ничего нового аббатиса не рассказала. Слушая пересказ того, что и так давно уже знал, Спок начал в задумчивости ходить по комнате, оглядывая многочисленные бездарные портреты и уродливые пейзажи, а затем его взгляд упал на заваленный бумагами стол. Распечатанные письма были свалены в огромную неаккуратную стопку (личная служанка аббатисы тоже страдала от одержимости уже почти неделю). Сверху лежали счета за доставку двух платьев, а из-под них торчал верхний угол личного письма, от которого видно было только две первых строчки.

«Дорогой и любимый мой Джим,  
я спешу сообщить тебе, что ты упускаешь еще…»

Спок продолжил ходить взад и вперед, время от времени задавая наводящие вопросы, только теперь перед столом он задерживался чуть дольше, внимательно читая все бумаги, какие мог. 

К сожалению, это ничего не дало — кроме еще нескольких счетов за бижутерию, которые вывалились из общей пачки, больше ничего интересного он не обнаружил. 

Джэнис Рэнд, к счастью, совсем не смотрела, что он делает — она полностью погрузилась в свой рассказ. В отличие от монашек, которые краснели, бледнели, ерзали и увиливали, но никак не хотели делиться интимными подробностями визитов, настоятельница безо всякого смущения вывалила на инквизитора ворох подробностей. Казалось, что ей доставляет удовольствие рассказывать о ночных визитах вслух, при этом не утаивая того, что любая другая монашка сочла бы страшной грязью. 

— … И вы должны заставить его прекратить эти ночные нападения на невинных девиц, посвятивших себя служению Господу! — наконец, закончила свою речь аббатиса и, выдохшись, откинулась на подушки.

— Это и есть моя цель, — подтвердил Спок. — Скажите, помимо этих ночных визитов вы с мэром поддерживали связь? Переписывались, общались?

— Нет, — яростно закачала головой Рэнд, — мы старались не пересекаться. Он сразу мне не понравился — видно, сработала женская интуиция! Все так его нахваливают, но я сразу поняла, что тут дело нечисто! Один раз я поддалась на уговоры послушниц — они ведь все так любят нового мэра! — и пригласила его к себе. Но я сразу же поняла, что это ошибка: мэр хамил мне — мне, почтенной настоятельнице монастыря! Он отвешивал скабрезные шутки и распускал руки. Неудивительно, что этот визит стал первым и последним!

Спок с сомнением посмотрел на мать Рэнд — в человеческой красоте он разбирался не так, чтобы очень уж хорошо, но аббатису к привлекательным женщинам точно бы не причислил. Впрочем, возможно, это болезнь плохо сказалась на ее внешности, а обычно настоятельница была более привлекательной.  
— А теперь последняя формальность: по протоколу нам требуется провести слияние разумов. Позвольте? — это, конечно, была ложь — слияние разумов проводилось по просьбе свидетеля, но никак не было обязательным. Но что-то в рассказе аббатисы казалось очень, очень неправильным. Да еще и это письмо!  
Джэнис Рэнд заметно напряглась.

— Я не хочу! — быстро сказала она и дернула за шнур звонка, призывая обратно послушницу. — Не допущу, чтобы кто-то копался в моем разуме. Зачем вам это?

— Вы могли упустить подробности, важные для следствия, — пояснил Спок, двигаясь в сторону кровати. Одно недобровольное слияние разумов он уже провел, так что терять ему было нечего — инквизитор и так нарушил протокол, за что собирался ответить по возвращении. Но ему нужно было знать, что именно скрывает Рэнд — он был уверен, что это важно. 

— Нет, нет! Обойдемся без этого! Мне, в любом случае, пора приступать к делам, — аббатиса яростно дергала звонок, но нерадивая послушница не спешила появляться — видимо, отлучилась без разрешения.

— Поверьте мне, я не причиню вам никаких неудобств, — твердо сказал Спок и потянулся руками к вискам Рэнд. Та завизжала, но было уже поздно.

Сознание аббатисы оказалось хаосом: неупорядоченные обрывки мыслей, картины из снов с инкубом, странные голоса из подсознания. Едва проникнув внутрь, Спок сразу же потерял ориентацию — здесь не было верха и низа, и казалось, что инквизитор парит в огромном клубке, сотканном из страхов, надежд, обид и фантазий. Спок закрыл глаза (как там, в реальности, так и здесь, в хаотическом безумии разума) и начал читать специальную мантру. Это помогло — через минуту он смог найти опору — прямо под ногами выросла парящая в воздухе платформа. На ней уже ждала настоятельница, которая стояла шагах в двадцати. А по бокам платформы расположились еще две нежданные фигуры — очень похожие, почти одинаковые. Спок с удивлением понял, что видит двух полностью идентичных Джеймсов Кирков. Хотя нет, все же не полностью идентичных: первый казался стройнее и моложе.

— Ну, привет, — сказал первый Кирк, — и ты тоже хочешь провести жаркую ночь с инкубом? Я всецело в твоем распоряжении!

— Это еще кто такой? — спросил второй. — И где я, черт побери, вообще нахожусь?

Спок вдохнул застоявшийся воздух и понял, что вокруг нестерпимо пахнет тем самым странным демоном, которого он уже чуял в монастыре. Судя по всему, демон был близко — возможно, здесь же, на платформе. Оставалось выяснить, кто здесь демон, а кто нет.

— Вы должны мне помочь! — прошептала аббатиса, распадаясь на жгуты несвязных мыслей и образов и полностью растворяясь в окружающей мешанине. Ее кандидатуру Спок отбросил сразу: очевидно было, что настоятельница — та, за кого себя выдает. Растрепанная и взбалмошная, она идеально вписывалась в обстановку, а, значит, и была хозяйкой этого разума. Оставалось разобраться с оставшимися двумя. Спок был уверен, что, по крайней мере, один из Кирков — на самом деле не порождение фантазий настоятельницы, а враждебный и чуждый разум.

— Кто вы? — спросил Спок у Кирков. — И почему вас двое?

— Меня может быть столько, сколько захочешь! — соблазнительно прошептал первый, гладя себя по бедру.

— Хотел бы я знать, почему! — одновременно воскликнул второй. — И объясните мне, наконец, что происходит? Это слияние разумов? Ведь все вокруг не реально, да? На самом деле мы все еще в моей гостиной, а это ваш разум, Спок?

Инквизитор поморщился — сравнение этой мешанины с его упорядоченным и стройным разумом было, по крайней мере, обидным. 

— Я не человек, — пояснил он сурово, — и мой разум совершенно не похож на этот. Но я хочу знать, кто вы такие? — слова второго Кирка о слиянии разумов в гостиной на секунду заставили Спока задуматься, а не сознание ли мэра он видит перед собой — но это предположение было нелепым. Здесь разуму Кирка было совершенно неоткуда взяться. Однако, кем бы ни было существо, что сейчас изображало из себя Кирка, они уже точно сталкивались раньше — это Спок знал точно. 

— Я Джеймс Кирк, — ответили оба двойника в унисон, делая шаг к Споку. 

Инквизитор поднял бровь.

— Отлично! — сказал он. — Тогда я хотел бы побеседовать с обоими по очереди.

— Со мной, чур, первым! — кокетливо произнес первый Кирк и двинулся инквизитору навстречу. 

Запах демона стал сильнее, и Спок приготовился к нападению, в то же время боковым зрением следя за вторым Кирком — тот казался мирным, но впечатление могло быть обманчивым.

Первый Кирк хищно улыбнулся и последние несколько метров преодолел бегом. В нос Споку ударило болотной затхлостью и инквизитор начал читать мантру, готовясь к атаке. Демон с размаху налетел на инквизитора, сбивая с ног и падая сверху. А затем вдруг случилось то, чего инквизитор совсем не ожидал: вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом и нанести удар, демон опустил голову и поцеловал его в губы. Спок растерялся, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть безумное существо, начал анализировать ситуацию. Получалось, что в его снах тоже был этот же демон? Нет, что-то здесь не сходилось! Хотя бы то, что ощущения от контакта сейчас были совершенно другими — Спок не испытывал ничего, кроме брезгливости. Демон, пользуясь пассивностью инквизитора, начал шарить руками по его телу, забираясь в самые неприличные места.

— Нет! — наконец, пришел в себя Спок и попытался столкнуть существо. 

То вовсе не хотело уступать позиции. Оно извивалось, терлось об инквизитора всем телом, а одну руку пыталось просунуть под сутану. Спок начал яростно срывать с себя демона, но тот вцепился намертво. 

— Отстань от него, — раздался голос второго Кирка, и демон отлетел в сторону, отчаянно вереща.

Спок быстро поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь.

— Вы живы? С вами все в порядке? — спросил второй Кирк.

— Кто вы? — спросил Спок у нежданного помощника, не сводя взгляда с демона: тот начал меняться, то ли показывая свой настоящий облик, то ли принимая форму для устрашения врага. Его пропорции искажались, руки вытягивались длинными щупальцами, а голова обрастала шипами. Вскоре существо полностью потеряло какое-либо сходство с человеком. Оно потянулось к инквизитору всеми своими щупальцами (а их к этому моменту отросло немало), и Спок выставил вперед руку, нанося удар.

— Я Джеймс Кирк. Берегитесь! — закричал второй Кирк, но Спок больше не обращал на него внимания, полностью переключившись на своего противника.

Схватка вышла напряженной — демон оказался быстрым и подвижным, а еще очень хитрым, так что инквизитору пришлось попотеть. Несколько раз Спок начинал сомневаться в исходе боя, и в такие моменты он спиной чувствовал чью-то тревогу и беспокойство — второй Кирк за него переживал? Впрочем, вскоре тот как сквозь землю провалился — после очередной вспышки волнения он исчез, будто его здесь никогда и не было. А затем инквизитору стало не до поисков пропавшего двойника, потому что существо яростно атаковало, не давая передохнуть. В какой-то момент, когда Спок в очередной раз потерял надежду одолеть демона, тот вдруг схлопнулся в воздухе и исчез, оставив после себя только зловоние. 

Спок огляделся, пытаясь высмотреть, куда тот мог скрыться — в общем-то, в окружающем хаосе спокойно можно было спрятать не одного демона, а никак не меньше десятка. А еще Споку очень хотелось бы понять, почему демон исчез именно тогда, когда начал побеждать? Это было нелогично, и потому раздражало.  
В любом случае, сейчас первым делом следовало отыскать демона. Инквизитор приготовился нырнуть в хаос, когда вдруг почувствовал, как чья-то рука в реальном мире теребит его за плечо.

— Очнитесь, иквизитор! — произнес голос мэра, которого совершенно точно не должно было быть в монастыре. — Все уже кончено!

Это было так неожиданно, что Спок и правда опустил пальцы, разрывая связь, и несколько секунд подслеповато моргал, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету кельи после сумрачного сознания настоятельницы. 

В келье все странным образом переменилось, неизменной осталась только кровать с настоятельницей — да и то, последняя каким-то образом умудрилась лишиться своей огромной прически: волос на голове у Рэнд теперь было ощутимо меньше, и они больше не были собраны в чудовищный пучок. А вокруг царил почти такой же хаос, как и у аббатисы в голове — бумаги, одежда, письменные принадлежности, осколки посуды — все это оказалось разбросанным по полу. Стулья лежали перевернутыми под столом, а в шкафу были выбиты все стекла.

И посреди этого бардака на коленях стояли Маккой и Кирк, прижимая к полу что-то желтоватое и извивающееся.

— Очнитесь, Спок! — повторил мэр напряженно. — Давайте уже, тут нужна ваша помощь.  
Спок поднялся с кровати и неуверенно двинулся к парочке, пытаясь понять, что же те удерживают в руках. Чем бы оно ни было, это точно был не человек — существо обладало множеством желтых волосатых щупалец, шипов и острых зубов. И больше всего напоминало того демона, с которым только что боролся Спок у настоятельницы в голове.

— Отойдите! — скомандовал инквизитор. — Быстро!

Кирк, а за ним и Маккой, отшатнулись от своей жертвы, и Спок начал читать заклинание усмирения. Демон пронзительно завизжал и, несколько раз дернувшись, затих. 

— Ну ничего ж себе! — пробормотал себе под нос Маккой, утирая пот. — Никогда еще не участвовал в изгнании демона. И в дальнейшем не планирую, спасибо! В следующий раз обойдитесь уж как-нибудь без меня!

— Он мертв? — спросил Кирк, осторожно пододвигаясь к желтой бесформенной массе. 

— Да, — кивнул Спок. — Демонического присутствия я здесь больше не чувствую.

— С кем это вы говорите? — удивился Маккой, поднимаясь и отряхивая мятые брюки.

— С мэром, конечно же.

— Я не задавал вопроса вслух! — уточнил Кирк. — Я только подумал: «Интересно, он мертв?».

Спок удивленно поднял бровь, собираясь ответить, да так и застыл, потому что у него в голове вдруг сложилась полная картина произошедшего. Он понял, почему ему снились странные сны, понял, почему в голове у аббатисы увидел двух Кирков, понял, почему вдруг внезапно заболел, а потом так же внезапно исцелился. И к расследованию это никакого отношения не имело. Но пока надо было разобраться с аббатисой, так что Спок задвинул неприятную мысль в долгий ящик и обернулся к кровати.

Джэнис Рэнд казалась испуганной и потерянной.

— Где я? — спросила она. — И как я сюда попала? И почему я не на борту «Энтерпрайза»?

Спок оценивающе ее оглядел и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, кивнул Маккою:

— Я думаю, тут требуются ваши услуги, лекарь. Моя помощь больше не нужна, демон изгнан.

— Иду, иду! — прокряхтел тот, поднимаясь на ноги.

— А мне надо обойти остальных монашек и послушниц, — сообщил Спок. — Впереди еще много работы.

— Но как вы ответили на мои мысли? — настойчиво спросил мэр.

— Я расскажу вам завтра. Сегодня надо еще многое успеть.

***

На следующее утро Спок отправился к мэру, где прождал его и лекаря добрый час — накануне все легли спать поздно: Маккой возился с растерянной настоятельницей, Кирк успокаивал монашек. Спок тоже бодрствовал полночи, препарируя демона и составляя отчет для начальства, но он мог обходиться без сна подолгу — и потому, единственный, не проспал. 

— Ну, рассказывайте, — наконец, устроившись в кресле с чашкой чая, сказал Маккой. — Что именно там произошло и почему теперь Джэнис Рэнд считает себя старшиной на космическом корабле? Она вообще там служила? Я ее точно не помню!

— На этот вопрос, я думаю, лучше всех сможет ответить мэр, — кивнул инквизитор. — Пусть он поделится предысторией, а затем я расскажу, что произошло в монастыре вчера.

— Да, Рэнд служила на «Энтерпрайзе», — подтвердил Кирк. — Ты ее не помнишь по той простой причине, что тогда тебя на год перевели на исследовательскую станцию. Рэнд как раз и прослужила старшиной чуть меньше года. Она отлично справлялась со своими обязанностями, а затем вдруг с ней что-то произошло — она начала себя странно вести, перестала работать. Доктор, которого тогда прислали тебе на замену, осматривал ее несколько раз, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. Он списал все на нервное расстройство. Но все же, я думаю, что тут дело не в этом: изменения начались после того, как старшина спустилась с десантом на очередную планету. На следующий же день она сделала новую прическу — эту странную башню из волос — и начала вести себя… ну, не так, как обычно. 

— У нее в кабинете я видел письмо, адресованное вам, — произнес Спок. — Вы не могли бы объяснить, в чем тут дело?

— Теперь уже могу, — вздохнул Кирк. — Я никому не рассказывал, но тогда, на корабле, Рэнд была в меня влюблена. Она никогда особенно не скрывала своих чувств, но и не ждала взаимности, зная, что я вообще не привязываюсь к женщинам. Но затем ее отношение изменилось — она начала писать мне письма, в которых требовала, чтобы я ответил на ее чувства. Я уже и сам начал подумывать о том, что старшину следует перевести на другой корабль, но доктор очень вовремя списал ее на Землю. А затем мы встретились здесь, в Новом Лудене, и какое-то время она меня полностью игнорировала — только смотрела так, будто я виноват во всех ее бедах. Затем Рэнд прислала мне приглашение в монастырь — официальное, так что я не мог отказаться. Она пригласила меня в свою келью на разговор и снова начала рассказывать о своих чувствах. Я попросту сбежал. После этого аббатиса вновь завалила меня письмами неприличного содержания. Ну, а затем началась вся эта история с одержимостью. Я никому не рассказывал этого прежде, даже Маккою, потому что считал некорректным оглашать такие вещи. Вот, собственно, и все. Остальное вы знаете.

— Да уж, интересные выясняются подробности! — покачал головой доктор, а затем посмотрел на Спока:  
— А теперь ваша очередь. Рассказывайте, что на самом деле произошло?

Инквизитор сложил пальцы «домиком» и задумчиво на них уставился, собираясь с мыслями:

— Аббатиса была одержима демоном, — сказал он, наконец. — Предполагаю, что одержимость началась еще во время службы в Звездном флоте — ведь именно тогда характер Джэнис Рэнд изменился. Я не могу сейчас сказать точно, к какому виду относится этот демон, и узнаю только когда вернусь обратно и получу доступ к базам данных инквизиции. Сейчас могу сказать только, что это паразит, который присасывается к голове человека, проникает в разум, выбирает какое-нибудь сильное чувство и им питается — в случае старшины им оказалась любовь к капитану. Паразит раздувает чувство, добавляет страхов, похоти, ненависти, ревности, да и любых других эмоций и желаний, которые окончательно делают жертву одержимой одной идеей. Судя по всему, заменить один раз выбранное чувство на что-то другое демон не может — он для этого недостаточно умел. Именно поэтому Джэнис Рэнд и удалось продержаться так долго — ее списали на Луден, а предмет ее чувств остался далеко, и страсть не могла разгореться в полную силу. К тому же, Рэнд ушла в монастырь — возможно, как раз потому, что чувствовала: там ей будет легче держать безумие под контролем. Долгое время демон голодал, но все изменилось после того, как Кирка сделали мэром — паразит не упустил свой шанс попировать на эмоциях настоятельницы. На самом деле, эмоций оказалось так много, что демон сумел размножиться и заразить половину монастыря. Вы заметили, что многие женщины там недавно сделали высокие прически? Паразит может сжаться до размеров небольшого мяча, так что спрятаться в волосах для него не составляет никакого труда. 

— Да, эти дурацкие пучки я заметил, — кивнул Маккой. — Но я думал, что послушницы подражают своей настоятельнице и уж никак не предполагал, что дело тут в мозговом паразите. Но почему все демоны показывали своим жертвам одно и то же? Разве вы не говорили, что они должны брать уже существующие чувства и использовать их? Не могу поверить, что весь монастырь был влюблен в одного человека!

— Все девушки боялись инкуба, боялись, что с ними случится что-то подобное. И этот страх был достаточно силен для того, чтобы паразиты решили его использовать, — объяснил Спок.

— Ну, а ваша болезнь? И обморок Джима, который внезапно прошел? — спросил Маккой. 

— Да, и как я узнал, что вам нужна помощь? — спросил Кирк. — Я вдруг проснулся в полной уверенности, что нужно спешить в монастырь. Мы отправились туда с Маккоем, и застали вас у настоятельницы, где ее прическа… в общем, она шевелилась и пыталась заползти на вашу голову. 

— Об этом я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.

Маккой пожал плечами:

— Ну и хорошо! — сказал он. — Я все равно предчувствую, что мне этого лучше не знать! 

***

Разговор вышел долгим. 

Кирк слушал внимательно и задумчиво, не перебивая, и только время от времени задавая уточняющие вопросы. Спок рассказывал, опустив глаза на свои пальцы, сложенные «домиком», но время от времени осмеливался бросить на мэра косой взгляд, чтобы проверить реакцию на свои слова, и каждый раз удивлялся, не заметив на лице человека и следов отвращения или осуждения. 

— Значит, вы говорите, что теперь мы связаны — и навсегда? — наконец задумчиво подытожил Джеймс Кирк. — И что связь не разорвать. «Пон-фарр», вы сказали?

Спок кивнул:

— Именно. Каждый демон по достижении зрелости проходит через пон-фарр — страшное безумие, которое можно прекратить, только связав себя ментальными узами с другим демоном… или человеком, в моем случае. Иногда пон-фарр случается только раз в жизни, иногда — несколько раз. Если партнер не удовлетворяет какие-то потребности демона, тот через семь-десять лет снова впадает в пон-фарр, и ищет второго партнера. Тем не менее, некоторые пары живут вместе всю жизнь и ни в ком не нуждаются. Но каковы бы ни были частности, для всех случаев действует одно и то же общее правило — однажды установленную связь уже не разорвать.  
Спок замолчал, а Кирк обдумывал услышанное и тоже не спешил нарушить тишину. Наконец, он заговорил:

— Но почему я? Ведь мы практически незнакомы! Вы недавно приехали в Старый Луден и раньше видели меня только на фотографиях. Как получилось, что эта связь вдруг возникла? 

Спок, и до того смущенный, теперь совсем потерялся и замолчал.

— Наверное, вы мне просто понравились, — признал он, наконец. — Я читал ваше дело… много раз. И я изучил вашу биографию. Она впечатляет. Для человека вы многое успели сделать. К тому же, ваша внешность не кажется мне отталкивающей.

— «Для человека»? — переспросил Кирк беззлобно. — «Не кажется отталкивающей»?

— Видимо, как раз подошел срок моего первого пон-фарра, — продолжил Спок, сочтя вопросы риторическими и потому оставив без ответа. — Но в моем окружении нет никого… достаточно привлекательного для того, чтобы сочетаться с ним узами. Да и вряд ли кто-нибудь согласился бы — я полукровка, а чистокровные демоны не любят таких как я. Вы же… вернее, тот образ, который я составил, ознакомившись с бумагами, оказались приемлемым вариантом. К сожалению, я до последнего момента не понимал, что происходит, и не узнал очевидные симптомы, иначе я перенаправил бы свои… потребности в узах на кого-нибудь другого. 

— То есть, вы влюбились в меня по фотографии? — уточнил Кирк. 

— Не влюбился, — запротестовал Спок, — и не по фотографии. А счел вас разумным и достойным человеком, ознакомившись с фактами. А потом, когда я, еще не видя полной картины и не понимая, что происходит, решил прочитать ваши мысли, то убедился, что так и есть — для человека вы очень… рациональны.

Это и правда было так. Связь еще не работала в полную силу, но уже было ясно, что разум Кирка очень упорядочен — для человеческого. Во всяком случае, мэр не проводил все свободное время, мысленно споря с родителями или вспоминая, погасил ли светильник, выйдя из дома. Конечно, дело было не только в рациональности, — ее для возникновения уз было мало, — а в том, что в жизни разум Кирка оказался невероятно привлекательным: даже лучше, чем в тех снах. Но о таких подробностях Спок рассказывать не собирался.

— Так, может, вы выбрали меня потому, что вас интересуют инкубы? — засмеялся Кирк, но тут же замолк, поймав неодобрительный взгляд Спока. — Простите, мне не стоило так шутить.

— Единственный, кто должен просить прощения, это я сам, — твердо отрезал Спок. — Я думал, что просто прочту ваши мысли, но вместо этого установил связь. Без вашего согласия, повинуясь слепым инстинктам и будучи не в состоянии понять, что происходит. Вина полностью на мне. Это из-за уз вы несколько часов лежали без сознания.

— И из-за них я понял, что вам нужна помощь, и вовремя успел на подмогу, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Не хотел рассказывать при Маккое, а то он отправил бы меня на полное обследование, но я помню, что произошло в голове настоятельницы. Я будто сам был там и видел вашу схватку с демоном. И даже помог вам. Ведь это все узы?

— Да, — признал Спок. — Так они действуют. 

Кирк задумался:

— Но вы говорили, что связь предполагает совместимость, а совместимость односторонней не бывает. И, значит, если уж связь установилась, то и я на нее согласился. Бессознательно. Ведь так?

— Но вы человек! Вы не могли знать, на что идете. Виноват я.

— Да, вы виноваты, — согласился Кирк. — Но теперь уже ничего не изменишь, а значит, давайте, вместо того, чтобы каяться во всех грехах, подумаем, как исправить ситуацию или повернуть ее к общей выгоде. 

Спок недоверчиво посмотрел на Кирка. Тот воспринял все происшедшее слишком уж легко — наверное, просто еще не до конца осознал, что именно произошло, и чем ему это грозит.

— Связь сексуальная? — тем временем спросил Кирк.

— Что? — инквизитор чуть не подпрыгнул в кресле.

— Я спрашиваю, сексуальная ли это связь? Мы должны что-то делать по этому поводу? 

— В большинстве случаев ментальные узы включают в себя и сексуальный контакт, — начал объяснять Спок, надеясь, что Кирк не догадывается, насколько смутил его этим вопросом. Перед глазами у Спока очень невовремя всплыла сцена из его первого сна: Кирк в форме слуги, медленно крадущийся в его сторону с вполне определенными намерениями. — Но не обязательно. Известны случаи, когда узы связывали друзей или хорошо сработавшихся коллег — если пон-фарр начинается там, где нет подходящего сексуального партнера, выбирается наиболее подходящий кандидат из доступных. — Спок не думал, что это относится к их случаю. — Конечно, в таком случае, обычно, пон-фарр повторяется и выбирается второй партнер…

— Все ясно, — мрачно перебил его мэр. — Значит, если мы не будем заниматься любовью, то лет эдак через семь гарем расширится и у вас появится еще один партнер — для сексуальных нужд.

Спок удивленно вскинул глаза на Кирка. Тот что, ревновал?

— Я против, — продолжил мэр решительно. — Если уж мы теперь связаны, если этого не изменишь, то я предпочту не втягивать в отношения кого-то третьего. А вдруг он мне вообще не понравится? И что с ментальной связью, с этими вашими узами? Сейчас я ощущаю… ощущаю вас, ваше смущение и раскаяние, досаду, в общем, все ваши чувства. Я даже, кажется, улавливаю ваши мысли — не все и не всегда, но время от времени я точно знаю, что вы думаете. Если же вы создадите связь с кем-то еще, то не буду ли я ловить и отрывки мыслей этого демона или человека? Или чувствовать то же, что и вы во время секса? Нет, я не ханжа, отнюдь, но эта мысль вовсе не кажется мне привлекательной.

Спок снова потупился. В предположении Кирка был смысл — сам инквизитор никогда не интересовался, что именно происходит с теми демонами, которые связали себя узами более чем с одним партнером. Он вообще был уверен, что пон-фарр обойдет его стороной — ведь Спок был полукровкой, да и тот возраст, когда к демонам обычно приходит безумие, прошел уже много лет назад. Предположение Кирка казалось логичным. 

— Мы можем это отложить? — спросил Кирк, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Отложить что? 

— Секс. Я против третьего, и, значит, мы должны будем заняться любовью, но пока я еще не очень готов. Я никогда не спал с демоном. Вы, конечно, привлекательны, но мне нужно время для того, чтобы смириться с ситуацией.

Сердце у Спока отчаянно забилось. Такой реакции он точно не ожидал — он ждал обвинений, упреков, но вовсе не приятия и согласия. И ему послышалось, или Кирк только что назвал его привлекательным?

— Можем, — кивнул инквизитор. — У вас будет около семи лет на раздумья, если мой второй пон-фарр вообще состоится. Я наполовину человек и не знаю, будет ли цикл таким же, как и у чистокровных демонов. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Кирк. — У меня будет время на раздумья.

***

Два дня спустя по все той же дороге из космопорта в Старый Луден снова ехал все тот же мрачный всадник на черном коне — только теперь путь он держал в обратную сторону. Копыта мерно цокали по горячим камням, назойливые зеленые птички кружились вокруг, пытаясь понять, не спрятано ли какое-нибудь лакомство в складках сутаны, а сам всадник задумчиво сидел в седле, выпрямившись, как палка, и уставившись вперед невидящим взглядом. Он был полностью погружен в свои мысли, чем и пользовалась лошадь — она то сворачивала на обочину пожевать травы, то останавливалась в тени. Тогда всадник просыпался и подстегивал нерадивого коня.

Время от времени губы всадника начинали шевелиться, будто бы он разговаривал с невидимым собеседником. 

— Нет, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он один раз.

— Я ничего не имею против, и если вам придется снова вернуться на службу, буду рад предложить свои услуги в качестве офицера по науке. Но я не уверен, берут ли демонов в Звездный флот, — произнес он минут пять спустя.

— Поверьте мне, я сумею найти способ объяснить это инквизиции, — выдавил путник из себя еще через минуту. 

— Полностью разделяю, и вам желаю того же, — добавил чуть погодя.

Затем он замолчал и больше ничего не шептал и не бормотал себе под нос, а только молча напряженно размышлял.

За спиной всадника медленно таяли древние стены Старого Лудена, а впереди была лишь бесконечная выложенная камнем дорога. Инквизитор возвращался домой.


End file.
